


Upswing

by pickedaxe



Series: hamuhiga [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Couch Sex, Dubious Consent, Introspection, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/pseuds/pickedaxe
Summary: Hamura can't stay away from him.
Relationships: Hamura Kyohei/Higashi Toru
Series: hamuhiga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Upswing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a direct continuation of "Better" but I realized it's a lot tamer and can be read on its own so... I'm posting it separately lol. 
> 
> Warnings for:  
> unhealthy/abusive relationship dynamics  
> dubcon

Fuck.

Hamura bit at the inside of his lip, taking another sharp drag from the cigarette gripped between his fingers. 

Why was he so irritated? He’d taken Higashi as his lover as stress relief, not to add to the pile of bullshit he dealt with on a daily basis. 

He didn’t understand why it bothered him so much this time. He’d beaten Higashi before. That was yakuza discipline. This wasn’t even the worst he’d done. 

It was probably because he was trying to reward him. Trying to soften him up a little, make him less scared. 

Of course, he was beautiful when he was scared, just like he’d been the first time Hamura had really taken notice of him, but lately it had seemed almost routine. Always trembling, stuttering, bowing and scraping and trying to keep him happy. 

They’d been intimate how many times? Didn’t he know what to expect by now? Was it _that_ terrifying, even when Hamura tried to play nice? Higashi had admittedly become well-trained in pleasuring him, and Hamura knew exactly how to make him enjoy it, too, at least physically. It just depended on how much Hamura felt like indulging him, and he’d given into it more and more lately. A degree of fear was healthy, but he wanted a change of pace. Higashi didn’t seem to be catching on. 

He figured he’d be bored of Higashi by now, but he wasn’t. He could only think of how he could get more out of him, now. His dog, his little pet. 

Outside of the bedroom, at least, Higashi was doing surprisingly well. He had better control over his emotions, he was more self-assured, he was outpacing the expectations Hamura had placed on him.

He liked his looks (now, even more, after changing them to his liking). At the office he was attractive, confident around the newer boys, and they all looked up to him. As soon as Hamura made his presence known, though, he stiffened up, manner and responses all completely robotically polite. Of course, part of that was to be expected when talking to your captain, but fear always rolled off of him in waves. Just controlling his face and his tone couldn’t hide that. 

But for someone that terrified, something kept him from totally breaking. There was a part of him Hamura surprisingly couldn’t touch. 

He knew he kept that part that still longed after Kaito. He’d say it was hidden, but it really wasn’t. That was an irritation that never went away, a perpetual scab that begged to be picked at. But that wasn’t all there was. There was a backbone, hidden dignity. Tempered steel, strong and beautiful and pure. Once you realized it was there, it was impossible not to try and possess it. 

This time, he thought -- well, he wasn’t sure really, just that maybe he could make it his, overwrite it somehow, or at least try to bring it closer to his hands. 

And for a minute there? Higashi had liked it, and it was thrilling. A lover that enthusiastically fell into your arms was a pleasure he’d mostly left behind in his starry-eyed days of youth. Whores were convenient and got the job done, but there was nothing deeper, just physical movement and a cash transaction. If he messed around with family members it was always just a fling or two. He did like sleeping around, he liked having the power to wring whatever pleasure he could out of anyone who caught his eye. But it had been unexpectedly good to pretend, just for a moment, that there was something more between them. 

It’d been a fucking dumb idea. And of course he’d lost his temper. It wasn’t totally his fault, though. Higashi’s outright rejection when he’d seemed to be _so_ enjoying himself had made him see red. Higashi really should know better by now. 

A relationship between a family captain and his subordinate was as dead end as you could get. He should give it up already. But he never had that kind of self restraint, and he wasn’t going to start now. 

Higashi had been in the shower for about 30 minutes when he finally heard the water stop. He obviously took his time getting himself back together. Another 15 or so minutes later, and he finally reappeared. He looked like shit. Dark rings were already forming on his neck, and he still seemed unsteady on his feet. 

He turned towards Hamura, giving a tiny bow and wincing.

“Sir,” he rasped. 

Despite his earlier frustrations, the bruises on Higashi’s face and neck still gave him a dark twist of satisfaction in his gut, just knowing he was the cause, that they were _his_ marks. 

It was enough to drive a man mad, the urge to spoil and hurt him in turns. 

“Higashi,” he began. “You should stay here tonight.”

Higashi’s eyebrows knitted just slightly. 

“I...That’s alright, captain. I can make it home.”

Hamura snorted.

“You plannin’ on walking back to your apartment like that?” Fresh out of the shower, hair still wet. Looking beat half to hell even with all the blood and tears washed away now. He looked like he was barely able to keep standing there, too. 

“I can take a cab-”

“No. Stay here. There’s somewhere I wanna take you in the morning anyway.”

With the finality in Hamura’s voice, Higashi seemed to give it up. 

“Yes, sir.” 

His eyes wandered for a moment, before slowly limping his way back toward the couch. 

He thought about inviting him to the bed. Hamura would enjoy it. Hold him and smell his hair, smell the hair that now smelled like him, his shampoo, as he drifted off. 

“Higashi.”

“Y...Yes?”

...No. Better not. He’d been soft enough on him for one night. 

“Never mind. ‘Night, Higashi.”

“Good night, captain.”

******

The gold chain he’d bought him that day added a pleasing touch to Higashi’s appearance. The only problem was the white bandages that he’d had around his neck the whole week. He bet it would look a lot better contrasted with the dark flowering bruises he’d left on him. 

He had overheard Higashi explaining them away as the results of a street fight, not missing the way his eyes had strayed towards him, just for a half a second. He always blamed fights, and whether the other boys bought it or not, everyone just accepted it. Anyone could tell from Higashi’s personality that he wasn’t the type to go around starting things all the time, but pleasant lies were easier to accept than the truth, even in their world. 

“Higashi.” He waved him over, watching him tense even as he walked over obediently, tilting his head down respectfully. 

“Yes, captain?”

“I’m coming by tonight. Make sure you close up on time, huh?” 

Nearly unnoticeably, Higashi flinched. The gold on his neck reflected the light. For some reason, the combination was irritating. 

“...Yes, sir.”

He gave the expected answer, bowed, and started to back away.

“Hey, Higashi.”

Higashi stopped in his tracks, giving a questioning look.

“Nice chain.”

Hamura smirked at his stuttered, questioning “thank you,” and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. 

*****  
Charles was the same as ever. It had to be the least glamorous of the properties owned by the Matsugane family in the city, not that the others were so great. He’d only been here once before, after Kaito was thrown out and they were trying to decide what to do with all the things he’d been in charge of. He saw the cute little animal pictures on the walls, covered in decades worth of grime, and thought it suited Higashi. 

It had almost been a joke, maybe another punishment of sorts, but he was actually doing well. Not that the place got a ton of normal business, anyway, but still, he proved he could manage it. The Higashi from before wouldn’t have had the confidence or the strength to do it.

Hamura heard Higashi’s voice as he turned the corner, stopping to observe the figures in front of him. Apparently, he hadn’t managed to clear the place out yet. Higashi didn’t notice him yet, back turned slightly away from the entrance. 

“Sorry kid, but we’re closing up early tonight.”

“What!?,” the kid whined. “But I almost had the high score!”

“Yeah, well, I’ll give you a couple free plays next time you come in, alright? Besides, ain’t it past your bedtime any-”

He’d put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, turning around to steer him towards the exit. That’s when he caught sight of Hamura. He stopped immediately, eyes wide and blanching once again. 

Hamura didn’t say anything, just raised his eyebrows at him, waiting. 

“--C’mon, get going.” Higashi recovered himself admirably, gently pushing the still-grumbling child towards the exit. The kid walked past Hamura with barely a glance. He hadn’t thought about it much, but Higashi must have to deal with little brats like that on a daily basis. He felt the tiniest pang of sympathy. Now that couldn’t be easy. 

Once the kid was out of sight, he turned to Hamura, bowing. 

“C-Captain. You’re early.”

He gave a noncommittal noise.

“Thought you closed at 9.”

“...10, on the weekends. Normally.”

Hamura already knew that, of course. 

“Um…”

A third voice, just out of sight. The clerk was still here too, apparently. Higashi turned to him, regaining a bit of confidence and authority in his tone and posture.

“It’s alright, get going. I’ll close up. Okay?”

“Sure… Thanks, Higashi-san.”

The clerk appeared then, greeting Hamura and bowing respectfully, giving him a moment to contradict Higashi’s directions if needed, but Hamura ushered him on with a wave of his hand and he scurried away. 

Now they were alone. The buzz of the fluorescent lights could be heard in the silence. Surprisingly, Higashi broke it first. 

“What can I do for you tonight, Captain?”

Hamura laughed unpleasantly. 

“What, you figure I stopped by to go over the numbers with you?”

“Um. No, sir.”

Higashi sighed, subtly, and he watched as his shoulders sagged. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you in your natural environment. You got anything to drink around here?”

Higashi nodded, leading the way to the back room. Cramped, even dingier than the floor of the arcade, full of boxes and broken machines. Hamura didn’t care for it at all. He went ahead and took a seat on the couch, though, watching as Higashi fished around in a cabinet for a bottle of whisky, pouring him a glass. 

“You ever go home, or you just sleep here?”

“It...depends on the night.”

Hamura nodded, crossing his leg and taking a sip of the offered whisky. Not horrible, but also kind of cheap. Man, when did he get so used to drinking all the top shelf shit? 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so curious, but he wanted to know more. Was Higashi’s apartment as shitty as this place? Which was better? He had a vague idea of where Higashi lived, thanks to Ozaki sometimes picking him up there for their little rendezvous, but he’d never been there himself. He’d make sure to drop in sometime. 

The reason he’d bothered coming here in the first place was to remind Higashi of something. That Hamura always had access to him. He could hole away here as much as he wanted, but not only could he tear him away with a single phone call, he could insert himself in this space whenever he pleased. He was sure Higashi already knew. But a material lesson could never hurt. 

“Come here. Sit.”

Higashi nodded, eyes firmly fixed to the floor as he walked over, taking the seat next to him. 

Hamura set the glass down, fingers immediately going for the white bandages circling Higashi’s neck. Higashi started at first, but then was still, obediently letting him peel away the layers. 

It was still dark in some spots, but yellowing and nearly healed in others. 

“You poor thing,” he crooned, fingers lightly brushing the skin there, feeling Higashi shudder. He didn’t really feel guilty anymore. Right now, it excited him more than anything. The bruises suited him better than the chain he’d bought him. If only he could make them permanent.

It was the trap he fell into again and again. He’d go too far, he’d feel bad, he’d try to warm Higashi up to him again somehow, then he’d be reminded of the thrill he’d felt brutalizing him, humiliating him, and he’d run straight to that brief high every single time. 

Higashi’s forced docility was only amusing to a point. Fear was the only truth Higashi had to offer him, leaking through the cracks in the shell he’d built around himself. And even then, the cracks would eventually fill in, and he wouldn’t even get to see that. It seemed like a tragically boring ending, and deep down he would know he hadn’t managed to take him away from Kaito, really, and Higashi would be left repeating his hollow promises of devotion to him until one of them died.

“...I’ll take care of you.”

He brushed a thumb near his lip, leaned over, kissed him. Higashi opened his lips obediently, letting him slip a little tongue, sliding past teeth. He wasn’t remotely drunk enough to open with this quasi-tender bullshit, but that’s how it ended up. 

He pulled away, Higashi gasping in a breath. Hamura reached over and pinched the bridge of his sunglasses, tossing them onto the coffee table carelessly. 

“Hey, Higashi. Look at me.”

His eyes, having trailed after his glasses, slowly rolled back to Hamura’s face. He didn’t quite make eye contact, but it was probably as close as he’d get. 

“What do you want?”

Higashi looked confused, then cautious. 

“Sir…?”

Hamura sighed in frustration. 

“I mean, what are you looking for overall? Why’d a guy like you join up in the first place? Can’t have been just for fancy suits and jewelry.”

Higashi was silent a little too long.

“I… At the time, it seemed like the best option. That’s all.”

Hamura considered. He could extrapolate from there, of course. No one with a normal background ever ended up in a family, obviously. There were a lot of orphans, homeless brats, kids fresh out of juvie, kids pimped out by their parents, kids whose parents beat them so bad their only choice was to run away, -- you name it, he’d heard it. But Higashi was so timid, he’d always been surprised someone like that even had the balls to try it. 

“Was it ‘cause you met Kaito?”

Higashi always tensed when he mentioned him. Like he was gonna get slapped just for bringing it to Hamura’s mind. 

“He….He helped me get sworn in...Yes.”

“That’s not what I mean. You joined up because you admired him. Right?”

An even longer silence. Hamura almost interjected again, impatient, but then Higashi finally responded.

“...Y...Yes…”

He already knew the answer, of course, but it still pissed him off hearing it. Not as much as it would have if Higashi tried to bullshit him, though. 

“Tch. You’d have done better as a prostitute.”

He grabbed Higashi’s thigh, squeezing, leaning in close to talk softly into his ear.

“Whores don’t have to kill anyone, you know…”

Higashi’s whimper went right to his cock. 

“You’ve got the body for it. C’mon--”

He pulled Higashi over, urging him onto his lap. Higashi complied easily. Hamura pressed his hips up against his pert little ass almost unconsciously, making sure Higashi could feel how hard he was starting to get from the contact, the heat from his body melting into his and urging him on. 

“You ever thought about it? You could be mine, full-time…”

He groped Higashi’s chest and stomach through his clothes, pulling his shirt out of his pants to slide a few fingers up his skin. He was building muscle. He couldn’t imagine where Higashi found time to work out, but the results were showing. He made sure to stroke them appreciatively. 

“Well?”

He wished he could see his face right now. He wanted to see if he was really considering any of it. But he was also enjoying their position too much. His wandering hands reached one of Higashi’s nipples, rubbing and circling it until it was all nice and hard. Then he pulled, hard, the irritation at Higashi’s silence flowing into his fingers, making Higashi stifle a little scream. 

“Wouldn’t be hard to force you out,” he growled. “Then where would you go, huh?”

Higashi’s shoulders squeezed up, letting out a tiny noise, like a sob and a whimper combined. Hadn’t realized he was driving him to tears. The hungry part of his mind wanted to see them, so bad. 

“...Please don’t make me quit -- Please--”

He loved it when he begged. He might as well have been pleading for his cock. His offer had been half-serious, and he might have felt a pang of disappointment at his refusal if he wasn’t so goddamn hard right now. 

“Fine, fine, I won’t, as long as you’re a good boy,” he breathed. 

He flipped him over suddenly, back against the couch. Higashi made a little noise, surprised, staring up at Hamura. His eyelashes shone with tears, as he’d expected. It gave him that pathetic, angelic look that he would never get tired of. 

“So be good, and beg me for it.”

He had to get something out of Higashi today. Maybe today his begging would be feigned, but he _would_ make him want it. Enough times like this, enough months, enough years, Higashi wouldn’t have any choice but to crave it. He’d be ruined for anyone else. And that’s really what Hamura wanted, needed from him. Total monopoly -- body and heart. 

“Captain… please give it to me.”

His acting was getting better. One day, it wouldn’t even be acting.

“Give you what?”

Higashi’s face was flush with embarrassment. 

“Your--Your cock. Please, captain.”

“That’s what I thought,” he purred. He grabbed Higashi’s legs, flipping both of his shoes off to the side then going for his belt. He sidled his pants down his thighs, Higashi helping him compliantly as those got tossed aside too. He left his boxers for a moment, brushing a hand over his dick. Disappointingly, it wasn’t the least bit hard. 

“Next time, how about something a little fancier?” He cupped his hand around him, hoping to provoke some kind of reaction. 

“Want me to buy you some panties?” 

Higashi just looked at him with wide eyes and pursed, slightly trembling lips, like he wasn’t sure if he was expected to respond or not. 

“Cute little pink ones.” 

He gave Higashi a good stroke or two now through the fabric, visualizing it. If he really could make Higashi his lover, for real - keep him as his little pet in his apartment - that’s the kind of thing he’d keep him in, all the time. No -- rather, he’d expect Higashi to keep himself in those things, to please him.

Higashi was finally warming under his hand, and he felt him twitch a little. 

“Oh? Like that idea, huh.”

He pulled the band of his boxers down, taking a moment to admire the shapely, pink cock - not too big, not too small - just beginning to swell with arousal. 

“I’ll be sure to pick out a real nice pair.”

His hand wandered lower, palm sliding over his balls and past the perineum, squeezing and kneading at one of his cheeks. His fingers slid further, planning to lightly tease at that sweet little hole, but to his utter shock, he felt slickness coating the rim as his finger swirled around it. Almost without a thought, he tried sliding one finger in, and it took it easily, though Higashi whimpered a little anyway. 

Hamura moved back, onto his haunches, surveying the image in front of him. Higashi, laid out half-naked, half-hard, flushed bright pink-red up to the tips of his ears, and he had _prepped_ himself.

“Aha...Hahahaha!” He barked out a laugh, almost manic. 

If Hamura possessed brakes of any kind, he was well past the point of applying them now. In fact, he had originaly only planned to tease him for a little while here, then drag him to his favorite love hotel, but this was too much. 

He spread Higashi’s legs wide, leaning over. His cock was straining against the fabric at this point, so he took a moment to unbuckle, sliding the fabric down just enough to free it. 

Higashi was looking to the side, so he grabbed beneath his chin, forcing him to look at him as he stroked his own rapidly darkening cock. 

“You prepped yourself? You little _slut_ ,” he breathed out raggedly. 

“Did ya run back here, with your boys still out there -- with all those _kiddies_ still out there -- and fingerfuck yourself ‘cause you couldn’t wait for _this?_ ” He gave his cock a meaningful tug. 

“I-” Higashi barely let out half a syllable before promptly shutting his mouth.

“What?” Hamura pressed, managing to catch his eye for a split second.

“I…” he sounded breathy, and maybe it was just that he’d been tense, holding his breath, but that’s not the way the lust pumping into every corner of Hamura’s body chose to interpret it.

“Like I said… I didn’t think you came here to go over the numbers…..sir.”

His hand stuttered in its languid strokes. That … was a joke. Maybe the first time he’d ever heard Higashi tell one. _Fantastic._

He was back on him, a hand pinning his shoulder, teeth grazing at the shell of Higashi’s ear, running the tip of his tongue over the diamond and onyx studs he’d given him. 

“You know what I should do to you for talking back?” he whispered. He felt Higashi tense once again, and he was sure he must have interpreted that as a real threat, not just the lust the heat the greed and desire spilling whatever words that came to mind from his spit-wet lips. 

Then again, maybe it was a real threat. If Higashi decided to struggle and scream now he knew fully that he wouldn’t stop. Exactly one thing mattered right now, and that was slipping himself into that tight, slick ring of muscle and filling him deeper than anyone had before. 

But Higashi didn’t fight back. He stayed still as Hamura licked down the side of his jaw and moved his hand downward to jerk him a few times, rough, like that could urge him into the same frenzy Hamura was building towards. 

He wasn’t patient though, not at all, and after a rough kiss-bite to Higashi’s lower lip, he lifted one of his legs even higher, spreading him wide. 

He didn’t bother with a warning, just spread him with a few fingers, lined up, and pushed inside. He watched Higashi’s expression ravenously, the way his eyes screwed close and his throat twitched slightly with half-aborted noises at the sensation. He pumped his hips, building speed fast, groaning at the heat. 

“Fuck…”

Higashi turned his head, throwing it back as he let out a little cry, fingers scrabbling at the side of the couch, looking for a grip. Hamura couldn’t take his eyes away. He gripped Higashi’s shoulder, pulling Higashi’s leg up at the same time, angling himself better, getting deeper. Higashi could obviously feel the difference, letting out a much louder sound at the first thrust. His fingers grasped helplessly at Hamura’s sleeve, then fell away, and the fact that Higashi had reached for him thrilled him inexpressibly. 

Higashi was letting out little noises at each thrust, now. Hamura grabbed for his dick again, stroking him roughly and unevenly. 

“C’mon, cum for me. Show me… how much you like it,” he panted. 

He wanted him to writhe helplessly in pleasure, split open on his dick. He _was_ his slut, his little whore, and god if he could only knock that ass up. He pushed into him faster, harder, eyes trained on his flushed face, tearing Higashi’s arm away the minute he tried to wipe at the overstimulated tears rolling onto his cheeks and pinning it against the armrest.

Shit. He was close. He usually dragged it on longer than this, but right now he didn’t care. His hips moved like a compulsion. Higashi. Young, cute, desperate, his. 

He came in him, gripping at Higashi’s flesh like a vice and groaning, throwing his head back just a little. 

He collapsed over him, panting hard, supporting himself with his elbows just enough to not crush Higashi. He could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, and as he sat up, he ran a few fingers over his neck, skin sweat-soaked and pulse fluttering. Drawing back, he observed Higashi’s eyes, nearly closed, a few tears still pooling at the corners, face flushed deeply. His eyes opened a little more, and he looked at Hamura under wet lashes. 

To his great pleasure, he noticed Higashi had cum, too. The liquid pooled on his stomach, staining the edge of his pushed-up shirt. He looked absolutely ravished.

It struck him that this was honest, too. 

He ruffled Higashi’s hair, feeling oddly affectionate, then backed off, tidying himself as well as he could with the limited resources of the sparse office. Should have taken him to that hotel. But whatever.

“Nice job tonight, Higashi.”

“Sir,” Higashi acknowledged in a loose breath. 

“Keep it up.” Hamura produced a cigarette from his jacket pocket, and Higashi scrambled to find his lighter even as Hamura waved him off with a flick of his fingers and lit it himself. He sat and smoked for a few minutes as Higashi tried to clean himself up. 

“You really would do well as my whore,” he said offhandedly, eyes rolling over to look at him. Higashi had tensed again. He wondered what it’d be like, fucking him, with the constraints of captain and subordinate totally blown away. Better, or worse?

“Think about it.” he said, stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray and standing up to leave.


End file.
